Can't Just Walk Away
by KazunaPikachu
Summary: [OneShot] [You can't just... walk away from love...] Kagome and Inuyasha believe this is true but how can they end up together if Inuyasha has two loves? Is it impossible? Or is there some other part of the quote that's hidden from both their eyes?


Can't Just Walk Away

…

……

…

'You can't just…

Walk away from love…'

…

That's what I heard Inuyasha say the night of Sango's betrayal…

He was remembering Kikyo when he said that.

Even if I was facing away I knew it from the soft tone of his voice.

I understand what he was trying to say to Sango.

I agree with what he said.

He can't walk away from his love the way I can't walk away from mine.

He can't walk away from Kikyo…

And I can't walk away from him…

I can't walk away even though I know I should.

I can't walk away even when I know it'll hurt.

I can't walk away because… I just can't.

He understands this feeling.

I can see it in his eyes.

I can't just walk away…

I can't just walk away from love…

…

……

…

'You can't just…

Walk away from love…'

…

That's what I said the night of Sango's betrayal.

I was remembering Kikyo then.

But even so, I was remembering Kagome as well.

I understand my words completely.

And I believe in what I said.

I can't walk away from my love but what if I had two?

I can't walk away from Kikyo…

And I can't walk away from Kagome…

I have to walk away from one of them or I'll hurt them both.

But the truth is: I can't walk away

I can't walk away from either of them even though I know I should.

No one understands this feeling.

But I can see it in Kagome's eyes…

I can't just walk away…

I can't just walk away from love…

…

……

…

'You can't just…

Walk away from love…'

…

……

…

It has been months since Inuyasha has said those words but they haunted Kagome's mind whenever she fell asleep. 'You can't just walk away from love…' Kagome thought to herself once more. She has been repeating this sentence for a long time now. There was something about this phase that tugged her mind and heart.

She watched as the moon gazed down at her with numerous bumps. Her hands were behind her head and her eyes were only half-closed. Shippo was sleeping soundly next to her. Sango and Miroku were on opposite sides of the burnt out fire. Inuyasha was up in a tree somewhere, snoozing away with no worries at all.

'You can't just walk away from love…' she thought once more as she felt her heart quake.

Suddenly she heard someone murmur some incoherent words. Kagome looked up from her gazing and stared at Inuyasha. His lips were moving but hardly any sound came out. His face was frowned as his eyes twitched here and there.

'Must be dreaming.' Kagome thought as she lazily gazed up at the hanyou she loved. He may have been up in a tree but Kagome could still hear some words he spoke.

"Kikyo…" she heard him say. "I… I don't want… leave… Kikyo… love you…" he murmured in his sleep.

Kagome's eyes left the sleeping hanyou as she fixed her gaze on the moon once more. She didn't hear wrong, she heard it as if it were being spoken into a microphone. Of course he would be dreaming about Kikyo… did she think otherwise?

'You can't just walk away from love…' she thought sadly. She couldn't walk away from Inuyasha no matter how hard she tried. If she did then she'd end up empty and alone.

His words were like metal on her dried tongue. Why did both their lives have to end up liking this one person? Why couldn't she have fallen for someone who didn't love her past life? She wanted to walk away. Really she did. She didn't want to feel the pain anymore. She didn't want to keep on going even though she knew it was pointless.

'You can't just walk away from love…' she thought as she closed her eyes tiredly. She may not be able to walk away but maybe something else would help. She had a plan that might be a success. Her features saddened. But if it were a success then she'll end up breaking on the spot.

'It's better than…' Kagome thought sleepily. 'Than prolonging the inevitable…' she thought finally as she fell to sad, dreamless sleep.

…

……

…

**.x. **Inuyasha's Dream **.x.**

"Kagome? Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked in surprise. Both said females were on either side of him, opposite of it each other. Kagome's face showed worry and anticipation while Kikyo's held anger and resentment. Each person stood five meters away from the hanyou.

They were up on a cliff, the large moon high above them, gazing down at them with a silent content. Stars in the sky twinkled carelessly and the small wild flowers swayed with the light breeze. Bugs buzzed around silently as they landed on the flowers and quickly departed again.

Suddenly the two women held out their hand to the hanyou. Inuyasha was puzzled. "What are you two doing?" he asked.

His back was on Kagome and he was facing Kikyo. Her face was as hard as ever and it was as if her hand was out, palm wide, for a subconscious reason. Her lips stayed closed and thin and she didn't answer Inuyasha's question. Behind her was the forest where little light shone and her features seemed darker.

Realizing that he wouldn't get an answer from her he turned his back to her and faced Kagome. "Kagome?" he asked as the entire scene so eerily quiet.

Like her reincarnation, she remained silent. Her face showed worry and distress when she held her hand out to him. She was biting her lip slightly and also refused to answer his question. Behind her was wide-open space where the cliff fell a frightening drop. Wild flowers swayed at her feet and the wind seemed to caress her face.

The moon was directly under Inuyasha as he gave the most confused look in his life. "What's going on?" he asked to both of them. Something in his gut didn't like the situation they were in.

Suddenly Kikyo and Kagome took a step back from him at the same time, their hands still out. Finally, Kikyo spoke. "Choose." She said flatly. "This is the moment. Now or never."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he took a step towards her. "Kikyo?" a voice from behind caught his ears. He turned around to face the teary eyed Kagome.

"The one you love." She said quietly though Inuyasha could hear quite well. "You know it can't be both of us. You must choose."

Inuyasha took a step towards her. "Kagome?" he called out. "W-What do you mean?" he asked worriedly.

"It means." Said a voice behind him as he turned to face the certain voice. "You'll lose one of us this night. You must choose or we'll both be lost." She said calmly.

He took a step towards her. "What are you…?" he let his sentence trail as he saw what she meant. They both took another step back. Kagome was getting nearer and nearer to the cliff's edge while Kikyo was slowly making her way into the dark forest where she'll be lost forever.

They took another step back in sequence and Inuyasha took two steps towards Kikyo, his mind blank at what was happening. Even though he took those steps Kikyo's face remained impassive and cold. Was this really his choice?

He turned back to Kagome who took another step back to the dangerous cliff edge. Her face was solemn and looked defeated. He took five steps towards her. "Please…" he pleaded. "Don't make me choose!"

Again they took another step back, Kikyo closer to the forest darkness and Kagome closer to her doom. As Inuyasha's demonic ears picked up the rolling of rocks down the cliff he sprang towards Kagome, embracing her in his arms.

"So you've chosen." Kikyo's voice could be heard.

Inuyasha's head whipped around to face her with wide eyes. She began to slowly make her retreat back to the darkness as Inuyasha held on to Kagome's still form. "Wait!" he cried desperately. "Kikyo!"

Kikyo continued her way back but her pace was a little slower, wanting to hear what he wanted to say. "Kikyo! I don't want you to leave!" he called as he uncurled his arms around Kagome and ran towards her, stopping half way when she spoke.

"Why is that Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked testily.

"Because I love you!" he called desperately.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice could be heard behind him.

Said hanyou turned around and faced a silently weeping Kagome. "And I love you too, Kagome." He said honestly. "I love you both."

"It's too late for that." Kikyo suddenly said from behind him.

The inuhanyou turned to her and his eyed widened even more when he saw she was beginning to walk back into the dark forest; the forest where he'll never be able to hold her again. "No! Wait Kikyo!" he cried loudly as he ran towards her.

But she suddenly disappeared into the dark, swaying trees before Inuyasha could hold her. He ended up snatching empty, cold area where she once stood. "Kikyo!" he yelled in anguish. At the corner of his eyes he could see a faint glow. He turned and stared at Kagome in disbelief. "Kagome?" he choked out.

Kagome stared at him sadly with tears freely pouring from her eyes. Her hands were holding each other in front of her chest, her expression grave. She glowed unnaturally, her features starting to fade.

Inuyasha took three slow steps towards her, his hand out as if pleading. "Kagome…" he choked out hoarsely. "Please don't leave me too."

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." She said softly. "But you didn't choose. Kikyo walked away because your time was up. I have to go now too." She admitted sadly. "You couldn't choose one of us so now you're losing us both."

"No!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards her. "Kagome! Kagome! Please no, Kagome!" he pleaded as he ran towards her fading figure, his hands reaching out towards her.

"Sorry, Inuyasha." She said finally before she disappeared completely, her final expression sad as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled loudly as she faded away. He ended up meeting nothing but air once again. Meeting nothing but air made it so that nothing could stop his run. He tried to stop but when he did he found himself over the cliff, thousands of meters below a large forest of trees.

It seemed like time had gone still as Inuyasha lay there floating in the air. "I couldn't choose…" he said quietly to himself as he began to descend quickly to his doom, his eyes set on the spot Kagome once was. "I can't just… walk away from love…" he said silently as he finally closed his eyes and let truth envelop him.

**.x. **End of Inuyasha's Dream **.x.**

…

……

…

Sunrays shone on everyone the next morning. The heroes stretched upon the awakening morning, yawning like cats to greet the new day. The birds were chirping and the clouds were white a puffy; it was a beautiful day despite their gruesome mission.

Sango and Miroku quietly packed up their stuff, not saying anything to each other, as they were content in just simply being near one another. Shippo was lazily playing with Kirara as they tried to wake themselves up for the following day.

Everyone was so in tune to what they were doing they didn't seem to realize the atmosphere around the two other team members. Kagome was silently packing up her sleeping bag, her eyes half-closed with a far away look. She didn't greet the morning with a smile this time and she didn't greet everyone with the usual 'Good morning!' cheerfulness. She just silently packed away her stuff, not really caring what was happening beyond her little space.

Inuyasha was up in a tree, doing nothing helpful at all. He hasn't gotten up from the tree he slept on last night. His eyes were glazed over as he stared up into the sky.

"Come on, Inuyasha!" Sango called from below the tree. "We can't have you sleeping all day! We have jewel shards to collect!" she said. They had finished packing up and they were ready to go.

Reluctantly, Inuyasha snapped himself out of his daydream and hopped down from the tree. He glared at Sango. "Can't a guy just lay down while he's waiting for you to get ready?" he growled. "Give me a break."

"A little moody this morning, eh Inuyasha?" Miroku asked with an arched eyebrow. "Something to do with an unpleasant dream perhaps? Or maybe due to the fact the morning didn't seem to reach your expectations today?"

"It's nothing, monk." He brushed off rudely. He took an uneasy glance to Kagome who just gave him a puzzled look in return. "Well come on, we have jewel shards to collect." He said as he glanced away and started to walk.

Obediently, the others followed him in silence. Sango, Miroku and Kirara walked behind the group unconsciously. Shippo was perched on Kagome's shoulder as she walked behind the inuhanyou. Something was thick in the air but the group didn't know what. Some of them brushed it off while others took it into account.

"Those two seem a little quiet, don't you think Miroku?" Sango whispered to him softly. "It was odd because I didn't even hear them arguing this morning. Inuyasha didn't even seem to notice that we skipped breakfast."

Miroku continued to walk although he listened to her intently. "Indeed I do feel something is amiss but I don't think it's something to drive your brain over." He said politely. "Maybe they're just tired. We did have a long trip yesterday and Inuyasha did eat a lot last night,"

Sango nodded, still unsure of everything.

At the front of the group Inuyasha suddenly stopped as he laid a hand on the hilt of his sword. Everyone stopped behind him, a cautious hand on their weapons. "What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly.

The said hanyou's nose began to move before he growled warningly. "I smell a demon coming by." He said. "And a pretty big one at that. Can you sense any shards Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head as she subconsciously laid a hand on the bottled jewels strung by her neck. "Not from here, no,"

"It's probably just a demon passing by." Miroku butted in.

Inuyasha's growled heightened as he took a defencive stance. "I don't think so." He growled. "From the smell of it he's charging right at us. He's a giant ogre demon from what I can tell."

And sure enough they all felt tiny vibrations on the ground. They all looked up and saw an ogre demon, as big as the forest trees themselves, coming right towards them. A large piece of wood, probably posed as a club, was in his hands and his wide jaw was roaring at them.

Immediately the small group drew their weapons. "Don't com any closer, demon!" Miroku yelled loudly.

"Give… me… the shards…" he said slowly as he began to charge at Kagome. "You… have 'em!"

But then Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome, sword drawn. "So what if she does?" he snarled. "You won't be touching them either way!" he said defencively as he ran towards the ogre. He swung his blade and ended up chopping his arm off.

The ogre demon made a cry of pain before it grew angrier and charged at Inuyasha again. "Die… half-breed!" he yelled.

"Feh. I don't think so." He said as he swung his blade once more.

Surprisingly, the ogre was quick enough to dodge his attack and successfully punch him in the gut. Inuyasha fell back but quickly got to his feet again. "Bastard." He cursed as he wiped the dirt off his mouth. The demon was not only big in size but he had strength to match it.

The hanyou charged after him again. "This time you die!" he yelled as he came down.

But before Inuyasha could even harm him the ogre demon sent his large club swinging towards him. Inuyasha easily slipped it away from the ogre's grasp and went for him again but the ogre's fist collided with his cheek.

He landed on his rump but quickly got up again, growling with irritation at this demon. "I've had enough." He said truthfully as he pulled his sword back behind him. "You've wasted my time as is! Wind Scar!" he yelled as he brought his sword down.

After the attack they found no trace of the ogre demon except for a few body parts. A few seconds past in silence before everyone's head turned to Kagome who stood at the back. She blinked once, her face blank. "What?" she asked puzzled.

"Aren't you… umm…" Shippo started on her shoulder. "Aren't you going to ask if Inuyasha's all right?" he asked.

The miko frowned. "Why would I do that?" she asked clue-lessly.

Sango and Miroku glanced at each other before they settled on Kagome once again. "Because usually, after every fight, you would ask Inuyasha if he okay," Sango explained quietly.

When they continued to see Kagome's confused look Miroku continued. "What we're trying to say, Lady Kagome, is aren't you concerned for Inuyasha? He just had two powerful punches to his being."

Her frown deepened as she glanced at Inuyasha who was staring at her oddly. "I thought he was all right." Kagome said. "He doesn't look injured to me. Why both asking if you know he would heal from those bruises in a couple of hours?" she asked.

Everyone stared at her if she were an alien. Since when did Kagome say that? She would always worry about him whenever he got hurt in battle. Even a scratch sent her worrying. Now she wasn't even asking if Inuyasha was all right. What's gotten into her?

"Feh." Inuyasha said suddenly as he sheathed his sword. "I don't need her concern. I do fine by myself. In fact, I'm glad she didn't ask this time. It gets kind of annoying after a while." He said gruffly.

Expecting Kagome to argue back they were extremely surprised that she actually agreed with him. "Yes, yes." She said repeatedly. "See? Even Inuyasha tired of it. Why should I say it when I now he's fine anyway?" she said with a gruff.

Again, everyone stared at her oddly before they continued their journey. "Well that ogre was a complete waste of time." Sango sighed. "Don't you just hate it when some weakling comes along and delays you?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

At afternoon they decided to have lunch. Kagome scrambled through her stuff and took out five obentos (boxes in Japan with food in them) with chopsticks, a small plastic bowl and a small of cat goodies. She gave each other them the boxes along with the chopsticks. She put the bowl in front of Kirara and poured the cat food into it.

She mewed happily and ate into this alien food.

The others opened their boxes and most of them gasped to what was inside. "Wow, Kagome!" Shippo cried with glee. "Did you really make all this for us?" he asked.

Kagome nodded with a smile. "I figured you guys would like to try out some more of the food from my era. I hope I haven't made anything you don't like." She thought cautiously.

Sango shook her head with a grateful smile. "What did you make in mine Kagome?" she asked.

"Chicken with honey soy." She replied with a smile. "I just love that chicken!"

"And what's this funny looking thing with lots of arms?" Shippo asked as he poked at the small octopus in his small box.

Kagome smiled. "Trust me guys. Everything you see there is edible." She said cheerfully as she opened her own box. She had plain rice and fried fish with a dipping to the side. She picked up a piece of rice with her chopsticks and plopped it into her mouth.

Everyone began to do the same and moments later compliments were thrown at her, "This is great Kagome!" Sango applauded.

"Truly, I have never tasted anything like it." Miroku said in awe as he plopped another fried vegetable in his mouth.

"The funny looking thing tastes funny but I like it!" Shippo smiled as he dug into his food.

Even Kirara mewed in approval and hungrily ate at her own food.

Kagome smiled at their compliments but when they glanced at Inuyasha they saw his face was twisted into a disgusted snarl. "What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked curiously.

"What the hell is this?" Inuyasha said angrily as he pushed the box away from him. "This has got to be the most ugliest thing I ever seen! I am definitely not going to eat it!"

Kagome peered into his box and didn't see what he was talking about. It looked perfectly normal to her. "If you're wondering what that red meat is it's pork." She said calmly. "And the hard chip-like things are supposed to be eaten with that and the rice. You can even mix it with some stir-fry."

Inuyasha took the chopsticks from Kagome uncertainly and took a fried piece of broccoli from the box. He popped it into his mouth and he gave off a disgusted face. He pushed the thoughtfully made food back into Kagome's hands. "I don't want it," he said like a spoilt brat. "Why couldn't you just cook some ramen? You know that's about the only food I like that you bring form your own era."

The miko's features turned blank for a second before she gave in and nodded. "Fine." She sighed. She turned to the others with a large smile. "I guess we'll have more then, right?" she giggled. "I call on the rice! I didn't pack enough in mine," she called.

Everyone stared at her like they did last time, as if she lost her mind. "Um, Kagome?" Sango asked in worry, "Are you feeling alright?" she asked, plopping another piece of rice in her mouth.

Kagome turned to Sango and gave her a puzzled look. "Of course I am. Why shouldn't I be?" she asked curiously.

"Because he didn't accept the food that you made for us, Kagome." Shippo said silently. "Last time he did that you ran away, remember?"

The miko gave him a wide, obviously fake, smile. "I learnt my lesson that time," she said as if proud. "If Inuyasha doesn't want to eat it then he doesn't. No one should force him or make him feel guilty just because he refused to eat some strange food from another era." She smiled sweetly.

"Damn straight!" Inuyasha hollered. "So stop bugging me! It ain't my fault that he cooking is horrible and I hate her era's food in the first place." He said rather rudely.

Everyone's heads turned to Kagome and expected her to be angry and say 'sit'. But all they got in response was an innocent look as she continued to eat her food, swiping some food from Inuyasha's box along the way.

Shippo shrugged it off as he curiously picked up this 'pork' Kagome was talking about. When he bit into it he could taste the numerous flavors in his mouth and he almost fainted. "This is so good!" Shippo cried in disbelief as he continued to eat this strange meat. "I can't believe Inuyasha doesn't want this!"

Curious, Sango and Miroku also took a piece and ate it. They're eyes almost popped out of their heads. "You're right!" Sango said, as shocked as Miroku. "Inuyasha, don't you want to try this?" she asked as she popped another piece into her mouth.

"Indeed." Miroku agreed in awe. "This has got to be the best meat I've ever tasted."

Kagome beamed at their compliments. She flavored the pork herself. Following the cookbook and failing numerous times, adding spices she never even heard of into the mixture, even searching the Internet just in case she got it wrong.

"Feh." Inuyasha said again as he crossed his arms. He had to admit, that meaty stuff did smell nice on his nose and how the others complimented on it was making him curious. But no, as stubborn as he was he wouldn't take back what he said, especially around the monk and demon slayer.

Kagome walked back and sat on her original seat, on a log with the others across her. She ate more of her food until she noticed that Inuyasha was staring heatedly at her. She looked up and gave him a puzzled look. "What?" she asked irritably.

"Where's my food?" he growled. He wasn't the only one who growled, his stomach seemed to have gained his personality.

"I thought you didn't want it." Kagome said as she pointed to the nearly finished box. "I don't think there'll be enough for you though."

Inuyasha gave her an annoyed glare. "That's not what I mean! Aren't you going to make me some ramen?" he growled. He was hungry and Kagome was acting like a loony. Not to mention his extremely annoying dream that kept popping into his head whenever he looked at Kagome. All this plus Inuyasha means a very quick-tempered and insensitive hanyou.

"Too bad." Kagome said harshly as she kept eating. "I'm not going to make you anymore ramen. If you keep eating just that then you won't be healthy much. I tried giving you some yummy things that were way better than noodles but you didn't want them," she said with her eyes closed.

"Wench." he growled as he stared intently at her. "Just because I didn't want them doesn't mean I have to starve!"

Kagome sighed silently as she swallowed her food. "You know, no one's stopping you. You don't need to starve, as you say it. You can just get up and make your own food since you denied what others gave you." She said calmly.

A low rumbled erupted from his chest as he glared at the calm Kagome. "I don't have time to boil water and wait for the ramen to soak it in!" he growled loudly.

"Then you can just stop whining and wait patiently until we're done." Kagome snapped. "You didn't want food and so you're not going to get food _unless_ you get off your lazy butt and do it yourself!" she yelled angrily.

"Why do I need to do it when you can do it so much faster?" Inuyasha growled at her. "You know how long I take to prepare that stuff! It only takes you minutes to get it ready."

Kagome glare right back. "Well this is your time to learn." She said quietly yet angrily.

Inuyasha stood up and stepped towards Kagome. "Damn it Kagome!" he growled as he looked right into her eyes. "Kikyo wouldn't be this stubborn and annoying! Why the hell are you acting like such a bitch?" he growled as he yelled loudly at her.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled equally as loud as the hanyou went smashing towards the ground. She could feel tears gathering at the back of her eyelids but she held that back. She needed to hold them back for the plan she thought of. "You are such an annoying dog." She hissed out as she continued to eat her food, acting as if nothing happened.

Inuyasha sat up angrily from the ground and glared at Kagome heatedly, hearing what she said. "I'm annoying?" he repeated loudly. "Who's acting like a bitch and punishing others for it?" he shouted.

"Sit." She said calmly when she swallowed her food. "I'd like you to go back to your spot and wait there silently when we finish our food. Even though you won't bother to make some we others still have some to be eaten." She said quietly.

The subdued hanyou did not back down. Once the spell effect disappeared he stood up and marched angrily towards Kagome. "I ain't taking orders from a human like you." He spat. "Damn it, Kagome! What has gotten into you today?" he growled.

"Nothing," she said through clenched teeth as she locked eyes with Inuyasha's. "I'm just sick and tired of you pushing me around like you do," she said harshly, tears threatening to spill but she held them back forcefully. "I'm sick and tired of you comparing me to Kikyo because, Inuyasha, I am **not **her, you understand?" she hissed. "I'm also tired of your constant complaining and rudeness to everyone in this group. It's not me being the bitch, it's you." She said coldly.

Everyone gasped. They have never, ever heard Kagome swear before and it shocked them that she used it so coldly. Inuyasha began to growl at her at her insult. "That's because that's who I am." He growled. "Do you think I can change and become someone more polite like you? That isn't me Kagome and I know you know I can't change that." he growled angrily.

"You can at least try and change that." she glared. "If you weren't a half-demon and a human you would be a way more nicer person. If it's a diabolic, violent, simple-minded, blood-obsessed demon you want to be you'll find that you'll have no one by your side and all your friends will turn into enemies." Hurt flickered through his face but anger covered it. Kagome, though, saw right through it and her heart trembled. 'No.' she thought forcefully. 'This is the only way I'll be able to let go of Inuyasha without walking away.' She thought determinedly.

"Bitch." He growled. "You're more like Kikyo than you think. You and her are just the same. You don't like me for who I am. You want me to be nicer and more considerate like my human side. You don't want me to become a demon even though it was my dream." He glared angrily yet hurtfully at Kagome. "You're both bitches," he growled. "No wait, you're the bitch Kagome. You two are one and the same deep inside."

Kagome wanted to cry. She wanted to cry and tell him everything she said was a lie. Just a big fat lie. She wanted too and her heart pushed her to do it but her mind was set. She would be cured from Inuyasha sooner than she thought. 'And the sooner, the better,' she thought sadly.

She looked down from his intent gaze and continued to eat. "I don't care what you say to me anymore, Inuyasha." She said tonelessly. "You can jump into hell with Kikyo and I would still be the same as I am now. I don't care." She said coldly, harshly, silently and it made it even more painful. "I don't care about you anymore." She said quietly.

His heart shattered at her words. The painful words that he dared she didn't, ever, say. He growled hurtfully and angrily at Kagome as he kicked the obento right out of her hands. The box bounced noisily to the ground, spilling all the wasted food in the process. "Well guess what?" he growled. "I don't care about you either." he said as he ran off.

Silence enveloped the group as Kagome stared at her spilt food with a neutral face. Her eyes betrayed everything though. They were almost filled with tears that she didn't let fall. She couldn't let them fall or else everyone would know it was all a lie. She wanted everyone to believe it; including the four people opposite her who had stopped eating and stared at her in shock.

"That was…" Miroku started, breaking this intense silence. "That was… really mean Lady Kagome." He said truthfully, his eyes showing shame as he stared at the girl.

Reluctantly, Sango and Shippo nodded in agreement. Never before had they gone against Kagome but this time it really was Kagome's fault. She was the one who started it and ended it with a bigger blow than ten 'sits' in a row. "Why did you do that Kagome?" Sango asked shamefully. "You didn't need to hurt his feelings like that."

Kagome's head looked up and saw the shame and sadness in everyone's faces. She wanted to run. To cry, to get away from these judging eyes. Even Shippo, the son she never had, was staring at her with confusion. He never saw her act like that and he questioned the loving, caring, non-hurtful person he recognized as Kagome.

"Indeed, Inuyasha can be a bit rough and rash at times but what you did was far harsher than he has ever done right in front of you." Miroku said calmly as he set his food down to the ground. "You didn't have a right to say those words even if you may be a little frustrated or annoyed at the moment."

Again, there was a prick at the back of her eyes as she forced the tears away with plenty effort. Her own friends were going against her but she couldn't blame them. She would act the same if anyone else did what she did.

"Kagome…" Sango said softly, her shameful eyes looking for hope. "Tell me you had a good explanation for this. Tell us that you didn't intentionally hurt his feelings just because you felt like it."

Kagome stood up abruptly and picked up the clattered box. She closed it with the lid and stuffed it in her bag. She'd leave the rest of the food there for lucky passing animals. She turned towards them with a blank look and pointed to their half-finished food. "Are you done with those?" she asked calmly.

They all nodded a little reluctantly and handed Kagome their boxes. She put all the remains in one box and closed everything else. She stuffed the three boxes into her large yellow bag and turned to Kirara who had also stopped eating and was staring at her with large light red eyes. "You done with that?" she asked the cat with an emotionless tone.

Kirara said nothing and Kagome took that for a yes. She packed everything away and lifted her backpack with her shoulders. "Come on," she said quietly. "Let's keep moving."

"What about Inuyasha?" Sango asked in surprise.

Kagome's face remained blank when she answered. "He'll find us," she said certainly. "He still needs me. His precious shard-detector." She scoffed. "And plus, I have his Shikon shards anyway so he's bound to come get them back."

Her voice was so cold, so uncaring that the group began to doubt if this is the same happy Kagome they traveled with, "I'll go find him." Sango volunteered. "Kirara!" she called. "Can you transform for me and sniff him out?"

Kirara mewed and transformed to her bigger demon form. Sango easily hopped up and was surprised when she saw Shippo climb aboard too. "Shippo?" she asked.

"I want to come with you." He said quietly as he risked a single glance towards Kagome. "I don't think that's the real Kagome." He whispered so that only Sango could hear. "She isn't the same person I wanted to be my mama."

Sango nodded and gave permission for Shippo to come. "We'll be right back, okay?" she called as Kirara soared through the skies, following the half-breeds scent. "Wait for us!" was the last thing she called before she couldn't be heard any more.

Miroku and Kagome stood next to each other a little awkwardly. Kagome didn't notice though as her eyes found the ground more amusing than anything else did at the moment.

"Lady Kagome." Miroku said silently. Even though Kagome didn't look up to him he continued. "I never knew you were capable of hurting someone like Inuyasha like this. Surely you do care slightly for that man. Care for who he really is. A hanyou, not a demon or human but a hanyou." He asked quietly.

Kagome heard the remorse in his voice and also the deep shame. She wanted to yell with all her heart that it was a lie because that was true. She loved Inuyasha hanyou or not. She didn't care what form he took because it was all Inuyasha for her. His demon was the same Inuyasha who cradled her at night and spoke softly into her ear. His human was the same Inuyasha who yelled and cursed at her. She loved Inuyasha without any doubt and cared for him more than anyone else in the world.

'But that's not the problem.' She thought sadly as she looked up to the clear sky. 'I'm the one who needs to be loved. Inuyasha doesn't love me as much as he loves Kikyo. All I am in his eyes is his past lover who sealed him to a tree more than fifty years ago. I will never be Kagome in his eyes. He can never let go of Kikyo.' she thought sadly as her eyes filled with tears that wasn't let out.

"I can't just walk away from love." She said so silently that even Miroku didn't pick that up. "But there are plenty more ways for one self to get away from it…"

…

……

…

Inuyasha ran through, escaping from the woman he loved, escaping from the words that cut through his heart like a knife. 'Bitch.' He cursed inwardly. 'To think she thought I even cared for her in the first place! I'm only staying with her because she needs to complete my jewel shard that she broke. When it's all done I'm out of her hair forever.' He promised in vain to himself.

He ended up reaching the outskirts of the forest and laid down emotionally tired on the strong branch. "Bitch," he said again out loud. "Who does she think she is anyway? Like I even care shit about her." he growled.

Of course, he knew that was an utter lie. He cared lots for her, heck, he loved her for goodness sakes. 'But she doesn't love me.' He thought sadly as his ears lowered itself on his head. 'Who would? I'm just a half-breed who doesn't even have a right to breathe in this world.' He thought miserably.

Suddenly his nose scented something and he grew tense. It was Kirara, Sango and Shippo. He didn't know why they were coming. Were they coming to yell at him for kicking Kagome's food? Were they coming because they were angry at him for doing who knows what? 'Feh, like I care what they came for.' He thought bitterly.

As he predicted, Kirara landed below the tree and Sango and Shippo hopped off. "Inuyasha?" Sango called out uncertain.

He didn't sense a bit of anger in her voice, just pity, shame, disbelief and sadness. 'Hm. Wonder why…' Inuyasha thought as he answered Sango's call. "What do you want?" he growled. "If you're hear to chew my ear off then I'll have you know that Kagome's already done that." he hissed bitterly.

"We're not angry at you Inuyasha." Sango said softly. "We just came to bring you back. We're all ready and we're waiting for you."

"Feh. Like I'll believe that," he growled. "I bet Kagome doesn't even give a damn about what happens to me. I bet she wanted to leave me behind and make me chase after her, thinking that I need her." he spat to the ground. "Like I need her. I can think of other ways to find the shards and kill Naraku." He growled.

Sango and Shippo sighed silently. "Please come back, Inuyasha." Shippo pleaded. "I'm sure Kagome will apologize for what she said. Maybe she'd going through a tough time," he said, trying to convince the non-wavering hanyou.

"Like she's going to do that." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Oh come on, Inuyasha." Sango frowned. "You know Kagome isn't full of pride like you are. She will willingly apologize and ask for your forgiveness without anything else involved." She said certainly.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "That depends whether or not I'll accept her apology." He growled lowly. "Mean bitch. Who does she think she is?" he yelled.

"Give her another chance Inuyasha!" Shippo pleaded as he tried to climb the large tree. "I bet she's eating away in the inside. Everyone knows she doesn't want you to get hurt, even you do."

Inuyasha threw a small twig at the climbing kitsune and the surprised kit found himself lying face first to the ground. "Then why did she say all that stuff?" he challenged, "She wouldn't say those things even if it was an accident. And besides, it's not like she hurt me anyway. I just get annoyed with that bitch sometimes."

"Then can you please come back just to find out why she said all that stuff?" Sango pleaded. "Just give her tomorrow and I bet everything will be cleared up. You can't be jumping to assumptions if you haven't got the slightest clue why."

The hanyou pondered on that thought for a moment. It was true; he was taking assumptions and he learned form long ago to get the facts first and then act. He jumped from the tree and faced Sango, almost squishing the poor fallen kit. "I'll go but for only one night." He warned. "I'll put up with her bitchiness today but tomorrow I better get some answers." He growled as he ran back towards Kagome and Miroku.

Sango carried Shippo onto Kirara and she sped off once again. At least they had a chance. She just hoped that Kagome would make amends before the sun rises the next day…

Meanwhile Inuyasha sped back. His heart was pounding in his chest the nearer he got. He could smell Kagome's natural scent not far now. He loved her smell even if he didn't admit it. But, at the moment, something made it foul. It was filled with negative emotions and he didn't know whether to be happy or concerned about that.

He reached Kagome and Miroku standing in the same spot where Sango left them. Kagome and Inuyasha locked eyes with each other and instinctively they both sent each other instant glares.

Miroku broke this uneasy exchange with a small cough. "Glad you're back Inuyasha." He said to the hanyou.

"That makes one of us." Kagome mumbled under her breath but Inuyasha heard it instantly.

"Watch what you say bitch," he growled. "I don't need you. I can look for the shards myself even if you were the one who broke it in the first place." He growled angrily as his fists clenched at his sides. "Be happy that I'm here and not out trying to make a plan of revenge." He said darkly.

"What ever plan you got it's sure to fail." Kagome retorted. "Your small brain won't be able to process, let alone make up, a successful plan." She mocked half-heartedly.

Inuyasha stepped towards her, an extremely angry look on his face. "Listen here, bitch." He growled lowly. "I may let your other words slide this time but the more you keep pushing be the more I get angry. But then again, you're just Kikyo's reincarnation, you don't have as much smarts as her. Forgive me but I seemed to mistake her intelligence for yours." He said with a cruel smirk.

Kagome could feel her glare lesson as tears came again and her beating heart beat faster. "Sit boy." She said silently.

THUD. Inuyasha crashed to the ground swearing. Sango arrived just in time to see his face taste dirt. She glanced uneasily towards Kagome and saw her expression was sad yet angry. But something in her eyes said something else. Some sort of determination was flowing through her and Sango wondered why that was.

…

……

…

Night came sooner than everyone thought it would. Little conversation passed through the group, as Kagome stayed awfully distant from them, except for when she was saying crude remarks to Inuyasha and giving him a string full of insults and taunts. They decided to call it a day, as they were pretty tired for today's events.

They went to their resting-places after eating a quite meal and fell asleep almost instantly. Inuyasha even fell asleep in no time when he laid down on his comfortable branch. He was tired and infuriated at Kagome throughout the day. Every time she would insult him or do mean things he wanted to rip her head off.

But, there was something in her eyes whenever she said them, some sort of sad glint and shimmer. At first he thought they were tears but he quickly dismissed the idea because he knew Kagome would cry whatever and whenever she wanted.

He fell into a dreamless sleep for a few hours before his amber eyes opened slowly. A scent was somehow off. He scanned the camp area and saw that Sango and Shippo were curled up with each other. The little kit didn't want to sleep next to Kagome after she did today. Miroku was not near them but close enough to protect them when needed to.

He didn't really want to but he glanced at Kagome, expecting her to be there but she wasn't. Instantly his blood began to cool as his heart thumped harder in his chest. Why wasn't she there? Why would she be out at this time of night? Or even worse, maybe she'd been kidnapped without him knowing.

Frantically he leapt from his comfy and tracked down her scent, hoping with all his might that she was all right and only happened to be out walking. He ran quickly through the trees and bushes, sensing Kagome's scent getting stronger whenever he neared.

When he finally came to the source of the scent his eyes widened. He somehow found his way out of the forest trees and onto a small plain, at the edge was a tall cliff where Kagome was silently looking out on. She wasn't near enough for her to fall but this reminded Inuyasha so much of his dream.

The moon and stars seemed to bounce off her in an unnatural colour. The same wind caressed her cheeks as her hair swayed softly behind her. Small wild flowers danced around her ankles and the grass seemed to sway with the wind near her. Even though her back was toward him he could tell that she was staring out into the open space in front of her, tears running down her cheeks.

He slowly stepped forward, confused with all this, especially with the smell of salt and despair.

"You can't just… walk away from love…" she said suddenly which caused Inuyasha to jump a little in surprise. "I heard you say that to Sango a few months ago and I haven't forgotten it yet," she said softly to him.

Inuyasha was even more surprised to find out that she knew he was there. He didn't even hear himself making a noise. He remembered those words because he hadn't forgotten about them either. It was odd how she remembered that single phrase as well.

"Why are you out here, Inuyasha?" she asked, not turning to face him. "You'll get a cold up here if you don't be careful."

Concern was laced in her voice along with sadness. This was nothing like the voice she used today. She used harsh and mean words but at night she was enveloped in tenderness and worry. "Then why are you here?" Inuyasha growled slightly. "Wouldn't you get a cold? You might even fall off the cliff with your clumsiness."

Kagome released a slow, sad giggle. "I won't. I'll be careful." She said softly. "You haven't asked my question yet, why are you here?"

"That should be my question." Inuyasha said a little lighter. This was the Kagome he knew. This was the Kagome who he fell in love with. This was the Kagome who cared about him and didn't care whether he was a human or not. "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" he asked.

A pause was heard and the two were silent for awhile before Kagome spoke once more. "No reason." She replied. "I just though I needed some fresh air. I liked the view here so I decided I'd stay here longer."

"But why so far out from the camp?" Inuyasha asked almost annoyed. She didn't even have her bow and arrows with her! "What if you were attacked? Even if I were to hear it, it will take me awhile to reach you."

Again silence came before Inuyasha spoke again. "Kagome…" he said softly. "I want to know why you were acting so differently today." He said, his eyes showing hurt and curiosity. He didn't really care if he showed them or not because she was facing her back towards him anyway. "Did you do that to prove something?" his ears flattened against his head. "Or was what you said really what you thought?"

Kagome shook her head as Inuyasha smelt more tears running down her cheeks. "Go away Inuyasha." She said suddenly, bitterness back in her voice. "I don't need you right now to bug me. You're already annoying me in the day, why should you at night?" she choked out.

Inuyasha frowned. What was with the sudden mood-change? "I'm not leaving." He said forcefully. "I'm not leaving unless I get some answers. If you don't give them to me tonight I'll be gone in the morning." He said half-heartedly.

"Then go away you half-breed mutt!" Kagome yelled with sobs. Her hands her clenched at her sides and she seemed to bristle up when she yelled. "I don't need you anymore. I don't care what you do. Just get as far away from me as you can!" she yelled through sobs.

But the half-breed stayed as he stared heatedly at her back. "Fine." He said seriously. "I'll go."

"Fine!" Kagome said loudly, her cries almost making her inaudible.

But she didn't hear him move away or move forward. Inuyasha was glued to the spot. What he said earlier was just a bluff and it didn't work. "What are you trying to do Kagome?" he growled angrily. "Send me away because I'm such a burden to you and you can't stand a tainted half-breed in your holy presence?" he growled heatedly.

With a quite sob he saw her nod but he didn't believe her. "Tell me what's going on Kagome." He said a little bit softer. "Tell me so I can change it and make you normal again."

"There's nothing wrong!" Kagome yelled. Her back was still facing him. She wouldn't dare seeing his face right now because if she did then she knew she would fall apart and tell him everything. "This is the real me, Inuyasha. If you can't take it then I suggest you leave because I have no time for the likes of you."

Now Inuyasha was getting pissed. "Stop lying to me, damn it!" he growled angrily as he glared at the back of her head. "Is it because you think I'm worthless? Am I such a burden to you that you can't handle me anymore? Did I do something to drive you away from me? Tell me Kagome! Tell me damn it because you can't just leave me in the blue here!" he yelled so loud that he doubted it didn't reach their camp. "Is it me? If you want me to change that badly then I can do it you know! I'll try and be nicer. I'll try not to hit Shippo much and I won't be ungrateful for anything you do. I'll change so much that you wouldn't even need to 'sit' me anymore!" he swore. "Because I can do that! I'll do it if that makes you happy,"

"No!" Kagome suddenly yelled as she whipped herself around, stepping a few inches towards the cliff unconsciously, none of them knowing. For the first time that day Kagome let her tears fall freely as she stared at the man he cared for so much. "You can't change! You changing won't make anyone happy; especially me!"

"Then why have you been acting so odd lately?" Inuyasha asked softly as he stared into Kagome shiny chocolate orbs. "You act like you don't care what happens to me, whether I live or die. What did I do to make you act like that towards me?" he asked sadly.

Kagome wiped her tears away with her sleeves. She was still crying but not as much as before. This time it was like a small, slow-moving stream seeping out of her eyes. "I didn't want to." She said truthfully. "I swear I didn't. It hurt me as much as it hurt you."

"Then… why?" Inuyasha asked softly.

She took two deep breaths to calm her down but it didn't work. Her heart was still hammering in her chest and her mind was frantic. "I once heard you say… you can't just walk away from love." She said softly. Inuyasha nodded and he let her continue. "That's why I'm doing this Inuyasha." She said quietly. "I love you." She confessed truthfully.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. She… loved her? Just like he loved her? This made Inuyasha want to smile with happiness and kiss her until their lips was sore. But there was something in her eyes made him stop feeling the happiness that should be etched into his heart forever. No, the look in her eyes made more worry and tightness within his chest. "But…" he started quietly. "Why would you…?"

"Because, Inuyasha." Kagome said slowly, her face saddening dramatically. "You can't walk away from your love the way I can't walk away from mine. You love…" she hiccuped. "Kikyo." She whispered.

Truth was revealed in that moment, yes, but so many others were left out. "But I also… love… you too Kagome." He said truthfully. "I love you just as much as I love her."

Shock could be seen in her chocolate orbs but following after it was still suppressed sadness. "Really, Inuyasha?" she asked softly. Even though he nodded Kagome knew his answer way before he did it. She could see the sincerity in his eyes when he spoke those words. The eyes can't lie when our lips can.

Like Inuyasha, his confession only lasted a minute before the truth trampled onto her joys. He said 'too'. He didn't only love her but he loved Kikyo 'too'. "Still…" she said as the wind blew past her face. "This is why I chose to act like I did. I had to let you go because you didn't love me and only me like I did you. I knew I'd get hurt every single time I see that look in your eyes. The look that tells me you don't see me as me but… Kikyo. I can't handle that anymore. That was one truth I said,"

"But you still didn't tell me _why_ you did that. Why couldn't you just let me go without all that trouble?" he asked. He didn't like the idea of her not loving him anymore and going to some other guy who wouldn't be able to protect her.

"I did answer that question." She said as tears poured out of her eyes. "Because I love you. You're my love."

The hanyou was still confused. "But…" he started but Kagome knew his question without him even saying it.

"You can't just… walk away from love." She said with a sad smile.

Realization snapped in his head, as he understood what she was trying to say. But even though he was still confused about her reasons.

Seeing his sudden realization to confusion again she explained a little better. "I couldn't walk away from you… but, I thought of another way to let go of you." She said with the same sad smile plastered on her face. "If I couldn't walk away from love then I'll have love walk away from me. I needed you to walk away to I could walk away too. I needed you to… to hate me," she choked out, her smile instantly vanishing.

Inuyasha took a slow step towards her. "But that still doesn't make sense." He almost yelled. "How could I walk away from you if you're also my love?" he asked, challenging Kagome's reason. He wanted her beat. He wanted her to give up on her plan so he could stay with her.

"That's the whole thing Inuyasha." Kagome choked slightly. "I'm not your only love. You have Kikyo. If I were to walk away from you then you wouldn't be so confused anymore and finally go to the woman you love. But in order for you love to walk away from you, you had to walk away from me. I needed you to not be my love so that I could finally look away."

"But how is me hating you going to do that?" he almost growled angrily.

"Because if I make you hate me then you'll walk away. You'll walk away from me and with no love for me to walk away from myself, then I'm free and so were you." She gave another faint smile even though it was halfhearted. "But you had to keep pushing and now you know my plan I can't get you to hate me now can I?"

"I wasn't going to hate you in the first place." Inuyasha said as he took another step towards her. "Please, Kagome. Just turn back to normal and let's forget anything that ever happened today… okay?"

But she shook her head. "We can't do that and you know that Inuyasha." She said. "This needs to be decided now. You're going to lose one of us tonight, don't wait and end up losing both of us."

Suddenly Inuyasha's heart began to beat wildly in his chest as he recalled the memory in his dream. That was like Kikyo said. "How can I choose?" he asked solemnly, hoping to trap Kagome with the next question. "If Kikyo isn't even here to witness it? You can't say I'll lose both of you if you don't even know Kikyo will leave me too,"

Kagome paused but then suddenly she spoke. "But she's here too," she said in a silent voice as she looked behind the forest trees.

Inuyasha turned back also and saw Kikyo's soul collectors circling the treetops, as if showing them that they were there, listening quietly as he made his chose. Inuyasha's worse dreams were coming true and he swore at it. Kikyo was here and Kagome were here too, not exactly like his dream but so close it could be counted as the same.

"No, no, no…" he chanted to himself as he turned back to Kagome with pleading eyes. "No! Please don't make me choose! My head isn't working right tonight! Why not some other time?" he pleaded.

Kagome shook her head sadly and smiled tenderly at Inuyasha. Her eyes were still leaking but the smile on her face was true as she stared into Inuyasha's suffering orbs. "Go." She said silently. "It's not your head that must choose." She laid her hands on her heart. "It's this. Go to her Inuyasha. She's waiting for you." She said softly.

Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at Kagome. "W-What?" he asked in disbelief. "Don't you want me to choose you anymore? Don't you love me?"

Again her eyes glimmered with tears. "I still do." She said quietly. "But I know that deep in my heart that I must let you go. I know you love her way more than you love me. Go Inuyasha. Before she starts walking away from your life forever."

"But… I can't just leave you. I love you too," he pleaded almost desperately.

"Nothing will change between us in the morning," she said with a sad smile. "We'll still be friends. Go to her Inuyasha. You knew you couldn't avoid this moment forever. It's better you finish this tonight. Go." She urged.

Slowly, Inuyasha began to heed her wishes. He slowly turned her back to her and walked slowly into the forest where Kikyo awaited. The slow and cool breeze seemed to be pushing him back towards Kagome and he turned towards her once again, finding that she was much farther than before.

"Go…" she said softly that he could barely hear. "Go to the one that you love most." She said silently, "You only have **one** true love, not two, and she's waiting for you." She said solemnly.

Reluctantly, Inuyasha turned her head back and walked towards the forest trees. He didn't know why but he was walking this way. He had no control over it. It was like something was urging him to go this way. Was this… really his **one** true love?

Before he entered the dark forest he glanced back at Kagome. She looked so beautiful there, standing in a place where nothing but stars and the moon glimmered behind her, illuminating her body like a goddess. Her hair swayed with the wind and flowers danced by her bare feet. Her eyes shone as lovely as the moon and her faint smile was as comforting as a fire in a cold, cold night.

Before he knew it, he turned his head and walked into the forest, his feet leading him to the woman awaiting inside, not noticing the sad tear that dripped from the corner of Kagome's chocolate eyes…

As soon as he was gone Kagome turned back to face the open space in front of her, over the high cliff she was standing. She wiped the tears away with her sleeves but her eyes couldn't stop getting wet.

'They say that the truth will set you free…' she thought as she clutched her chest. 'Then why do I feel so caged inside?' she cried silently.

Her heart broke the minute he was out of her sight even though she braced herself for it. Even when she told him to go to Kikyo her heart shook like an earthquake but for some reason her heart didn't want her to stop talking. She wanted Inuyasha to be happy and the only way that can be is with her.

She stared at the stars in front of her, as the wind seemed to want to dry her tears. She pulled a stray hair back behind her ear as she stared softly at the sky above her. Sometimes she wished she could fly and never be trapped. Go wherever she wanted and have no one trying to stop you. You're as free as a bird.

She gave a light smile even at this time. Her heart broke and her mind was not functioning, she lost all hopes in love and she felt all this pain in vain. 'But… as my mother always said: It's better to love then never to love at all.' She thought to herself. 'I never really understood that question. Why would I being broken and hurt be better than not being broken and hurt? It confuses me even to this day.'

Unconsciously Kagome took a tiny step closer to the edge of the cliff, not noticing or hearing the rocks that grinded below her and rolled down the death drop. Well, she finally let go. She was free but she didn't feel free. Her love was gone and so there was nothing stopping her from walking away.

"Walk away…" she said to herself out loud. Her eyes oddly blank but tears continued to fall. It seemed as if she were in a trance but maybe that was due to the hurt and grief she just faced. "I just want to… walk away." She said to herself as she took another small step forward.

Walk away. She could do that now. There was no love that was keeping her back. She could finally walk away and start things anew. She took another small step forward, almost at the long, long drop.

A bird. She wanted to fly like a bird. To be free, not caged up like she was. Somehow, being able to walk away made her feel lonely because there was no one who cared to stop her from leaving. She wanted to fly, not walk away. She wanted to fly into the sky and not trapped on the earth like some turtle.

She took another step closer, almost to her drop, just a few more centimeters away. She didn't even look down. She stared straight ahead, only staring at the stars and clear dark blue sky. It was a perfect night, no clouds and no people to bother you. The wind was heaven to her warm cheeks that were suddenly growing cold.

Another tear rolled down her cheek. "I can fly away or walk away." She whispered to herself with emotionless eyes. "But my heart will forever be broken…"

Suddenly, as she shifted her weight on the dangerous cliff, the ground below her gave way, finally breaking under her weight. Kagome didn't even release a scream as her ground broke off and she was now starting to fall.

Time seemed to go slower at that moment. She felt the ground move way and fall beneath her feet. She felt the force of gravity pushing her slowly down.

But none of it mattered to her. At least, before she died, she would be able to fly; not to fly up but to fly down… to her death.

She closed her eyes slowly as she felt her body beginning to lower, gravity and her weight making it that she'll land on her back, or head, depending if gravity would turn her to a full 180 degree vertical.

Images of her family and close friends flashed before her closed eyes and more tears fell down her cheek. Inuyasha's face came into mind and she whispered the words that would be the last on her lips if this were her real death. "I can't just walk away because… I still love you, Inuyasha,"

Suddenly something caught her wrists tightly as she was stopped from falling to her doom. She slowly opened her eyes as she dangled at the edge of the cliff. Looking up with crying eyes she found a silver-haired hanyou with two cute dogs ears on top of his head; his loving yet extremely worried and slightly angry amber eyes and his small scowl.

She was pulled up, with one strong arm and they began to crawl back to safer grounds. The savior's protective arms wrapped tightly around Kagome's small body, as she was set on his uncrossed lap. He dragged Kagome's legs closer to him by pushing it with his own. She ended up in the small hole he made with his legs and body; her legs tucked in comfortably.

Her savior began to kiss the top of Kagome's head fiercely. "Damn it, Kagome." He growled angrily. "What were you thinking? You could've died!" he yelled out, so angry that he was shaking.

As Kagome finally comprehended what he was saying her steady heartbeat suddenly broke into her quickest sprint. Sweat and tears rolled down her cheeks as her eyes widened in fear. Her breathing began to be ragged as she clutched Inuyasha's shirt with white fists. Her lips were slightly blue and were trembling with the rest of her body. "I-Inuyasha…?" she choked out breathlessly.

Inuyasha's hold on her tightened as he laid his chin on her slightly shaking head. "It's alright, Kagome." He said softly, not feeling angry very much anymore. "You're safe now. Nothing's going to hurt you."

Slowly, Kagome began to relax in his hold and took in his warmth. The wind seemed to have died down a bit and she was pretty cold. She tried to get more warmth and Inuyasha gladly gave as he pushed her closed.

When she finally stopped crying and shaking Kagome spoke. "What are you doing back here?" she asked softly on his chest. "I can't sense Kikyo anymore… did you miss her? Did you reach her too late?" she asked worriedly.

Inuyasha snuggled his nose into her hair, loving her smell; alive and fresh. "I didn't meet her," he murmured in her hair.

Kagome saddened, "So… you didn't have time to choose." She said softly. "So you came back to me because you had no other choice?" she asked in an emotionless tone. "I'm sorry…"

The hanyou holding her growled slightly. "Why are you so stubborn Kagome?" he asked irritably. "I didn't see her because I didn't want to… I chose you Kagome. Please tell me you chose me too and haven't walked away." He hoped.

The miko lay still in his arms and he didn't get a response. But, he knew she wasn't dead. He could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest and his own. "Kagome?" he asked,

Said modern teenager wrapped her small arms around Inuyasha's waist lightly as she let the warmth on Inuyasha's chest to warm her cheek. "But… why?" she asked.

"You said I needed to go to the one I truly cared about," he smiled. "And I followed your advice. I came to her and I couldn't feel anymore complete."

Tears stung in her eyes as she listened to his honest words. "But… I thought…. Kikyo…." She murmured, unable to complete an entire sentence at the moment.

The hanyou couldn't help but chuckled lightly at this and he instantly felt Kagome get warmer. "You're not the one… who knows what my heart is saying." He whispered in her ear.

Kagome finally looked up and stared into his amazing golden eyes she loved so much. "Inu…" but she couldn't even complete that sentence either. In a matter of milliseconds Inuyasha's lips were planted firmly on hers.

Kagome happily wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down closer to her. The happiness that she was supposed to feel when he confessed came rushing back to her ten-fold. The same thing was happening to Inuyasha. She returned the kiss willingly and that was good enough answer for him.

They pulled away, needing air, their faces flushed. Kagome sighed and rested her head on his chest. "Inuyasha… I love you."

Inuyasha smiled behind her hair and kissed her head again. When he looked up his smile brightened. "Kagome." He whispered softly in her ear. "Look up and tell me what you see."

Kagome obeyed his wishes and looked up. When she did she made a loud gasp of awe. The sun was just about to rise, the tip just being seen over the horizon. Since they were in a high place they could see the sunrise perfectly. All the trees and small rivers under it that shimmered in the newfound sunlight and birds chirped happily all around them.

The sky was a beautiful orange, mixed with yellow and a light blue. The dark sky behind them was slowly beginning to disappear with the sunrays.

The couple watched with awe at the beauty in front of them. This place made a great view of the moon and the stars… it also made a great front row view of the rising sun.

Kagome snuggled closer to Inuyasha, not really feeling cold but wanting to come closer. Inuyasha's arms tightened gently around her as they watched the sun rise. "I see…" Kagome started with a true smile that seemed to be as bright as the sun. "I see the most biggest orange ball without being totally blinded by it." she joked.

Inuyasha chuckled and kissed her cheeks softly. "And to me… I see the start of our real troubles." He said as he kissed her forehead. "I love you, Kagome."

They both fell silent as they watched the sun slowly rising up. All the colours combining together making it a beautiful start to a new day. The stars and moon were disappearing as the sun rose higher. The moon had watched over them on their confession night, and the sun will watch over them on their first day of completeness.

It seemed like Destiny and Fate finally agreed with each other for once.

…

……

…

'You can't just…

Walk away from love…

…

……

…

That's what I heard Inuyasha say the night of Sango's betrayal…

He was remembering Kikyo then.

Even if I was facing away I knew it from the soft tone of his voice.

I understand what he was trying to say to Sango.

I agree with what he said.

He can't walk away from his love the way I can't walk away from mine.

He can't walk away from me…

And I can't walk away from him…

But he loved Kikyo yet he walked away from her.

Maybe that's because you don't walk away.

You don't just walk away from love.

He understands this feeling.

I can see it in his eyes.

I don't just walk away…

I don't **just** walk away from love…

…

……

…

'You can't just…

Walk away from love…'

…

That's what I said the night of Sango's betrayal.

I was remembering Kikyo then.

But even so, I was remembering Kagome as well.

I understand my words completely.

And I believe in what I said.

I have one true love that loves me back.

I can't walk away from Kagome…

And Kagome can't walk away from me…

But I loved Kikyo yet I walked away from her.

Maybe that's because you don't walk away.

You don't just walk away from love.

Kagome understands this feeling.

I can see it in Kagome's eyes…

I don't just walk away…

I don't **just** walk away from love…

…

……

…

'You can't just walk away from love…

But you can embrace it…

Make it apart of yourself…

Store the memories of it inside…

That way, you can walk away from love without actually walking away…

Because the love will forever be inside your heart…'

…

……

…


End file.
